To Feel Safe
by FireEatingTurtles
Summary: Cid contemplates the actions of Avalanches' newest member.


In essence, he wondered whether she held up a front when she was with the other member of AVALANCHE. It wasn't like he believed that she was incapable or that she didn't need anyone. It was the fact that she was sixteen and on her own. He couldn't understand how a whole nation could leave the weight of their country in the hands of a teenager.

While the others were more concerned with her stealing Materia, he knew that it wasn't that she wanted to take them, but that she had to. I was her duty and an heir to the Wutai throne. Still, the idea of allowing a young girl to venture out on her own at such an age. Especially with sephiroth on the loose sickened him. The reality was, it was not her responsibility to take care of Wutai but, her fathers. For an emperor that has subjects below him. To Cid, it seemed cowardly. Really though, if the world thought about it, all men are cowards in their own way. Even so, he heard her tonight…

He wasn't stupid, he knew the things she had done. But, even more so, it was really like they were wanting someone to blame for the mess they where in. The other women of the camp seemed spiteful towards her. The other men seemed to not want to get involved. Then, one night during camp, she disappeared. Everyone else had been quick to look and check for their Materia, but Cid knew she wouldn't do that again. So, he set up to find her.

He started north of camp, only to realize that the only way for her to trek that way was if she climbed the mountain. The cliff just seemed too steep for her to grab onto even if she were a ninja. So, he turned south with promising clues as to where she could be. As, shreds of cloth were hanging near by as if she were in a struggle. That concerned him.

"Yuffie!" Cid yelled.

There was a beat. So, he called again

"Yuffie!"

"I'm over here!"

The sound seemed to come from a hole in the ground. Going over to the hole, Cid peered down only to see Yuffie huddled in a corner with a wolf like creature snarling at her.

"Help! I left conformer at camp when I went to the bathroom, only to have this thing stalk me!"

The wolf started to get agitated by the noise and moved closer

"Shut the hell up kid! 'er pissing him off!" yelled Cid

Instantly he regretted yelling at her as he only had a few second now to react before the wolf mauled her. So, taking his spear he quickly threw his spear, and manage to hit the wolf in the heart. Instantly halting further attack.

After, he quickly jumped down and noticed that Yuffie was bleeding from her arm. A clear sign that she tried to fight.

"you idiot!" yelled Cid "what the hell 'er you doing out here by 'er self?"

"I told you I had to use the bathroom!" Yuffie yelled back "why do you care anyway?! No one seemed to give a shit before!"

"I care! I care, Yuffie! You're part of the team now!" Yelled Cid" I understand that you may see yourself as some kind of adult but you're only sixteen!"

"So, what! In my countries eyes I am an adult!"

"Ya, well in my eyes your country is just throwing their problems on one person and could care less if they're sixteen!" yells Cid "tell your father to grow a back bone!"

At this, Yuffie collapses into tears. Little do the two of them know that there was a growing audience above.

"how?"

"huh?"

"how did you know about my father? How did you know about the burden they placed on me?"

"I've been to Wutai, it aint that hard to see what Shinra did to the place. On top of that I heard you crying. I aint stupid Yuffie."

As he said this, above, the party known as Avalanche looked at each other in shock. As they realize just how harsh they were.

As the anger inside of Cid finally tempered, he saw before just how small Yuffie really was. 'this kid is just another pawn in Shinra's dirty games, it aint her fault things came to this'. At this he walks towards her and picks her up know all along that the other members of their group where listening.

"hey, assholes!"

A snort

"I know you can damn well hear me, Choco-hoe!"

"how decent" Cloud yells back "and, her I thought about helping you"

"if you don't get 'er ass down here, Imma make you walk!"

Another snort, this time from the bundle in his arms.

"I'm going to go and get a rope, wait a few" states cloud.

Cid can hear the other member conversing amongst themselves. Then Aerith peers over the edge.

"Is she injured?" she calls

"what's is to you! No one gave a shit before!" yells back Cid.

"I'm asking because I care, Cid! If she's hurt, you're running a higher rick of injury!" She yells back, as cloud comes back with a rope.

Cid looks down at Yuffie remembering the blood from earlier. He inspects the spot where the wolf got her, thankfully the wound didn't seem too deep. It was at this time he notices her sleeping. 'she's too dawn small for this shit'

"she got a small cut on her arm from when the wolf got her!" he calls back "after a little clean up and some rest, she should be good!"

"ok"

During this time cloud finally scaled the wall down and grabs a hole of Yuffie.

"it would be best if I carried her on my back." Said cloud.

"probably a good idea, soldier" he says noticing the twitch from fearless leader.

After about fifteen or so minute the small group finally make it back to camp. With cloud carrying Yuffie to her tent; Aerith having already healed her wound.

As Cid lay in his tent, he thinks to himself 'I could adopt her' then falls asleep. He only hopes that I can somehow keep her safe.


End file.
